darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Cc's Space Launch
Back to 2009 Logs Knight Striker Metro-X Murusa Solarix Knight Striker returning the head bow he confirms, "Yes, Sir." Metro-X's optic ridge is back up, and he'd grin if he had a mouth. "Interesting..." studying the writing etched onto Striker's body, head canting to one side. "So when is the perceived launch time, Solarix? And who is your pilot?" Murusa walks in, stopping only a moment to dip her fingers in the holy water and take her fingers to her forehead, lips, then chest before she proceeds further in. "Good cycle, gentlemechs." her voice soft. "In about three and a half cycles." states Solarix to Metro-X "In three hours, I will debrief the warriors and hold a prayer. Although there is still one concern I have..." Knight Striker turns to the new entry. With a slight bow of head, "Like wise ma'am." He turns back to Solarix at the mention of his concern. Metro-X nods politely to Murusa, about to speak, until Solarix mentions his concern, quietly inclining his head to implore him to continue. Murusa looks toward Solarix at the mention of concern, trying to read by his posture and the tone of his voice what it could possibly be. She offers a nod and smile to the other two mechs, "Hierophant, what concern is this?" "Well, it does not matter at this point, but on the second stage of the mission, we will need Astromechs." explains Solarix, turning to smile at her warmly and dip his head. Knight Striker turning fully to his holiness he stands at attention. "Hierophant, I am yours to command in any manner you see fit!" Murusa only smiles to this, "I already have seen to the astronauts, Hierophant." she explains. The femme has been very busy lady indeed. Metro-X blinks at the smaller mech's fervor... Ah to be so young. "Do you have any particular mechanisms in mind? I know that Murusa was running extensive tests..." he pauses when she completes his thought for him. Solarix turns to Knight Striker, then blinks and looks to Murusa "I did not know! Well, if you have it settled... Knight Strider will be back up astromech if you will accept him, although for now he will assist in the attack." Murusa hmms softly as she studies Knight Striker a few moments, "Back up would be good to have, just in case one of the astronauts decides at the last moment to not go up into space." she smiles a bit to Metro-X, "Are you ready for your part in this then?" Knight Striker would smile if he were off-duty, "Yes, sir! The heretics and enemies of Crystal City shall be brought to a permanent justice!" His face plate closes around his features encasing all but the optics. "When do we strike?" Solarix smiles at Knight Striker and lifts a hand placatingly "This is a Distractive strike. We must draw them out and keep them occupied. If we are pushed back, then we still win if the rocket makes its way into space remember." he states calmly. "We strike in about three hours." Metro-X nods at Murusa's question. "I am readied enough, I suppose" blinking at Knight Striker, refraining from a chuckle at such exuberance. "I assume that Knight Striker here will be a part of the assault team, correct?" Murusa cocks her head at Knight Striker, "Perhaps we should go to the Airport and go over the set up for our exuberant friend here?" she inquires of the other two mechs, "That way I can show Solarix what sort of defenses are in place." "Yes he will. " confirms Solarix, and nods to Murusa "A good idea. Would you join us, Metro-X?" Knight Striker smiles, and the fact it's concealed is not lost on him. He excitement is seen in a twirl of his tonfa though. This sort of assignment is what he lived for. Metro-X nods at that. "I have no problem accompanying to such, do lead on sir." taking another look over at the slightly smaller mech, intrigued by the design. Murusa turns and trusts that the three would follow her out. "No time like the present." And the Crystal Guard is out in force here, as well as throughout the borders of the city. Murusa saw to that, of course. Leaving Omega and the other guardians to their duties at the gates. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order for the Hierophant?" she asks toward Solarix, "To witness firsthand the defenses that are in place." Metro-X eyes Murusa when she makes that suggestion, having an idea of how she is going to want that test demonstration. He doesn't speak, only stands and waits to see what happens next. Solarix nods at Murusa "A good idea perhaps, although my greatest concerns is a mid-launch attack. They would, hopefully, not be so foolish as to attack us from here. " he notes. Knight Striker stands quietly, waiting to learn more specifics on his role in all this. Murusa simply smiles to the group, she cues up her radio to where there are techs at ready. "Watch on." she states. Then the true power of this airport is unfurled. Numerous hidden away guns pop out into view and you hear the audible hum of what sounds like a force field going on. There is subtle movement in the sky as one of the local fliers comes in and drops something. The defenses all lock in on dropped object since the techs are making sure the volunteer to drop this object isn't harmed. This object splits into at least 10 mini rockets. Then the sheer power of those defenses lets loose in a cacophony of sound. Those rockets don't even get the chance to hit the shielding. Metro-X watches, expression blank... 'cause he doesn't really have much for a face to give an expression. His visor is up, and each turret emplacement is bracketed on his HUD. Solarix watches this, his wings twitching a little and he nods approvingly "VERY well done. You put a lot of work into it. How is on-board security? " he asks, curious and impressed. Knight Striker watches the demonstration is a pleasing awe. "Primus be praised", is exclaimed though the cacophony of noises made cause the words to sound akin to a mutterance. Murusa is a femme on a mission and security is her mission by just that small display alone. "Well, with your permission Hierophant, I wanted to join the astronauts in space. I assure you the rocket also got the appropriate amount of shielding and gun power should the Cons wish to try their hand at bringing it down. The astronauts are all armed as well, just in case. Then there is jet packs should something drastically unforeseen happen and we have to bail out. I have left nothing to chance." Solarix blinks once at this, turning to focus straight on Murusa now. He inspects her a long moment, arms folded across his chest. Then he states "I approve of your assignment to the Astromechs then. " a hand rests on her shoulder "... Good luck." Murusa smiles that sort of smile that seems to melt the age off her face, "Thank you, Hierophant." Metro-X nods at that, looking to Murusa. "And keep your optics open." he intones after Solarix speaks. "With the number of aerial units available to the Decepticons..." he leaves it at that. Knight Striker looking to Murusa "Well done." He then turns his attention to Solarix, "What is to be my part in all of this hierophant?" Solarix drops his hand with a smile, and then he looks at Knight Striker "you will be with the attack force, attacking in the Acid Buttes. It will be a very dangerous mission, but we need to merely distract them - winning that fight is not necessary. Murusa inclines her head to Metro-X, "Trust me, my friend, my scanners have been running to full capacity since this project started and I'm not about to let my guard down now." Metro-X mrmmms, chuckling at Murusa. "Yes, but I'm the paranoid type, you should know that by now." winking an optic, and then looking to Knight Striker. "Once we have their attention, we may need to push into their territory further, if only to force them to turn their backs to Crystal City, so to speak." Knight Striker nods as he takes hold of the mission parameters. "Understood sir." Knight Striker says, "how large is our distraction force?" Solarix lists off a number of NPC Crys Guard, plus a few of the lesser Guardians "Plus yourself, Metro-X and Protofire." Metro-X nods "Small force strike team, less likely to become confused in the field." Murusa smiles to the wink, "And that's why you make a good cop, Metro-X." she notes, then glancing over at the rocket where the astronauts are beginning to congregate. "I wish you all luck keeping out of the sights of a certain silver mech." Knight Striker walks to Murusa and places a hand on her arm. "May you succeed in your mission. Primus be with you." Murusa inclines her head, "Thank you. I'm Murusa, by the way. Leader of the Guardian Angels." When Striker moves to speak more directly to Murusa, Metro-X take the opportunity to read the etchings on the mech's back now, raising the ol' optic ridge again. Knight Striker removes his hand from her arm. "A pleasure Murusa. I am Knight Striker, Military Police." Murusa smiles up to him, seems like every mech here is bigger than she is these days. "May I ask about your engravings? I couldn't help but notice them, being an old parishioner and follower of Primus' teachings." Solarix smiles at all of this, falling silent as he take a step back now to allow the three to converse. Then he turns away, glancing up at the huge modified Omega Rocket. Metro-X nods when Solarix moves off, opticals squinching slightly at the old Mech going quiet, and in turn looks to Murusa and Knight Striker when the etchings are brought up. Knight Striker can't resist, “They are the words of the Creator, with the majority of them being his teachings on justice and duty." He rotates his tired chest and points to a passage this is my favorite one. The very loud and ominous clanking of a heavy metal foot making contact with metal heralds the coming of one that is larger than life itself. The tremendous wings are the first things to be seen just breaking the surface of the horizon. Until the familiar sight of Omega Supreme can be seen walking his way towards the airport with a look of determination on his features. The giant Guardian looks around him on occasion perhaps to check on his beloved city or maybe habit to avoid stepping on any citizens. The city's protector arrives with very little fanfare for one of his stature. He looks around the airport, "Have I arrived too late and missed the grand opening of the airport?" Solarix is deep in thought, his old face serious. Those gossamer wings twitch between his shoulder blades as he stared at the rocket solemnly. Then the quivering ground began and he turns, looking up as Omega Supreme arrives. He chuckles "The airport is not being grandly opened, it was temporarily closed. It never saw much use anyways. There is no ceremony this day, Omega Supreme. We launch though in three hours." Knight Striker looking at the tremendous guardian stats the passage "Only in death does duty end." Murusa looks to the passage and nods, "I am quite familiar with that one." she notes with a smile, then feeling that all too familiar shaking of the ground she turns her head toward the incoming Omega, "No sir, I just finished the demonstration of the defenses for Solarix so he would know I did my very best job making sure the launch went off without any issues." she assures the much taller than her mech. A glance at Solarix is given to his words. Metro-X turns at the arrival of Omega Supreme, looking up at the massive guardian, keeping his peace, hands folding behind his back. Omega Supreme nods and smiles as Solarix always had a way of easing his confusion. Perhaps it’s just the presence of his close friend. The large Guardian looks around at the little gathering here. He gives everyone a nod of acknowledgement before moving away.. far away from the group to a place more spacious. The Guardian stands in his place alone much like the way he is most of the time. He studies the rocket and can't help but smile at the close resemblance it has to his own rocket mode. He bets Solarix had something to do with that. Falling silent for the moment as he really has no one to talk to anyways with his thoughts mainly isolated to his duties and how the customs station is running without his presence. He raises his cannon arm and speaks into the communicator he has within, "CG-01 report status." he waits patiently for the answer as it suddenly hits him. He doesn't want Nebula to miss the launch of the rocket. "If you would all excuse me..." Solarix begins, watching Omega move away "I must go and prepare myself for the launch. I will not be present here at the time but I will be watching from my room. " he smiles "I will see You, Metro-X, and Knight Striker at the briefing of course. Murusa, good luck." Murusa hmms softly how Omega moves away from the grouping, then nods toward Solarix. "I will do you and Omega proud, Hierophant." she assures softly. Metro-X nods his head at Solarix, "Yes sir, at the briefing then..." watching Omega move off, and then turning his attention to Murusa and Striker once more. Knight Striker bows towards Solarix. "See you soon sir." He then turns to the others. Solarix smiles to each one, giving them a nod. Then he turns and walks quietly southwards again at his slow pace. Murusa turns back to the two cops, "So, gentlemechs. Perhaps we can discuss how you will be going about your distraction duties should the Cons show themselves?" she asks. Omega Supreme doesn't get a reply from the Guardians as they can't talk so instead he gets a data read-out of the activities in the station. He turns to look at Solarix as he seems to have decided to relocate as well. The gigantic Guardian moves to his friend's side. He even lowers his massive claw for the old mech to climb aboard, "Allow me to escort you back to your office sir." he pauses and adds, "Times sure have changed haven't they sir? I mean.. who would have ever thought we'd be required to mine foe energon off the planet." Knight Striker stands more attentive now that tactics are being discussed. "We need to appear to have a goal, for them to stop us from. Such as a storage depot or outpost to destroy or raid." Metro-X mrmmmms "It's a possibility, though simply making it appear that we're attempting to claim territory for Crystal City might be reason enough... The Decepticons have shrunk the borders of Crystal City's outlands quite a bit in recent months." Murusa glances a moment at Omegas' words and finds herself nodding a bit, then turns her attention to Knight Striker. "Acid Buttes are in their control, so they will naturally wish to keep it should they detect any presence there. I think looking like energon is being sought out there or appearing as if we are trying to take it back under their control may draw their attentions quite quickly." Knight Striker ponders for a moment ,"Then let us take back what is ours from the Heretics and show them the power of Crystal City and its allies!" As he finishes speaking he looks at Metro-X. Metro-X blinks again, and once more he wonders if he had such impetuous when he was so young. "That would be the idea, and would stand to reason that it would make the assault the more convincing..." lifting a hand to tap the chin region of his face plate. Murusa smiles a bit, "Guess the Cons are in for a surprise then Metro-X with that new form of yours. You could see what sort of abilities it has in battle." she notes Knight Striker blinks,” Which form might that be if you don't mind my asking?" Metro-X mrmmms "Recently, I have discovered a new transformation mode I had not been aware of when I served my city, before it fell" his tone dropping slightly. "It is something of an honor, to wear the form, and it should be interesting to try out it's combat capability." Murusa says to Knight Striker, "His form is very similar to the guard symbol for one of the fallen cities." She gives Metro-s a soft pat on his upper arm. Knight Striker nods in understanding. "Do we know the strengths, numbers and weaknesses of the Heretics in the Acid Buttes?" Metro-X shakes his head. "Unknown, they may have only automated guard, secondary seeker units... We may run into the likes of Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream, maybe even Megatron himself." Murusa visibly shivers at the last name, "Nasty piece of work." she mutters. Knight Striker nods slowly. This mission may very well test his Faith and Courage to its fullest lengths. Metro-X rmmmms, and nods at Murusa's words, having had firsthand experience dealing with Megatron within recent cycles. Murusa relates, "Which is why this airport is defended so well. Even if they happen to get past you, the shielding would keep the launch pad safe long enough for the rocket to reach orbit. Then you have the defensive cannons in the airport as well as on the rocket itself. They'll wish they didn't bother." Knight Striker looks to the rocket. "I pledge that I will do everything within my power to see that your defenses will never have to be used." Metro-X blinks and would grin if he could, sliding a glance to Murusa. Murusa nods to Knight Striker with a smile, "I am sure you, Metro, and the guards that will be going with you will have the hand of Primus guiding you." Knight Striker smiles. "As I believe he will be protecting you." Metro-X keeps quiet, the fuzzy wuzzies are talking of religiosity, and he's learned in his time that it's best not to interject with his own opinions on how active the will of Primus is... Murusa smiles to that, "Indeed." a significant glance given to the all too quiet Metro-X, "At any rate, perhaps you and Metro-X should check the Acid Buttes for any good hiding locations should you require them hmm?" Knight Striker nods in agreement. "That could prove wise." Looking to Metro-x, "Shall we?" Metro-X nods his head. "Aye, it would prove to assist us tactically." his wings locking into position and his jets engaging, starting to lift off in robot mode. "I assume you are intent to reside here, Murusa?" Murusa inclines her head to Metro, "Going to talk with the astronauts as they arrive for last minute stuff so we are all are on the same page and no one panics should the Cons show themselves." Knight Striker waves farewell to Murusa and begins his shift to vehicle mode. Metro-X flies low, headed south, moving low enough to the terrain so that it is easy for Knight to keep track of his movements. Murusa transmits, "Murusa here, Apollo is a go. Repeat we are a go. Checklist commencing." Murusa transmits, "Astronauts all have reported in. All cargo secure. Defensive systems alert and ready." Murusa transmits, "Contact with tower confirmed. All ground personnel please clear the launching area if you haven't already." Murusa transmits, "Launching area is clear. Proceeding with startup checklist. Radio silence until we get through it all." Murusa transmits, "Checklist completed. Beginning engine warm up now." Murusa transmits, "Tower, initiate the shield. Launch countdown set for five parsecs, now." Murusa transmits, "Rocket thrusters are primed. Scanners show all clear. Launch countdown is now four parsecs." Murusa transmits, "Three parsecs and counting down. All systems are a go." Murusa transmits, "Two parsecs and counting. Engines powering up." Murusa transmits, "One parsec. Engines at full power. May Primus watch over us." There is a sound that roars to life that comes from Crystal City, it starts out low at first, then steadily climbs into a louder cacophony. That sound soon reveals what it is coming from as a modified omega rocket lifts just beyond the fringe of Crystal City. The immense light from the engines glow white hot, spewing forth their power as the scream out their claim to the sky. Higher this rocket goes, spinning slowly on its axis. Going beyond the reach of the highest city building, then further as it hits atmosphere. There's a spurt of power from the engines as they kick into another gear to break free of any gravity Cybertron has to offer. Announcement: Discordia shouts, "Suddenly, there is a sound that roars to life that comes from Crystal City! It starts out low at first, then steadily climbs into a louder cacophony. That sound soon reveals what it is coming from as a modified omega rocket lifts just beyond the fringe of the city. The immense light from the engines glow white hot, spewing forth their power as they scream out their claim to the sky. Higher this rocket goes, spinning slowly on its axis. Going beyond the reach of the highest city building, then further as it enters the upper atmosphere. There's a burst of power from the engines as they kick into another gear to break free of any gravity Cybertron has to offer." Murusa transmits, "Clear of shielding, breaching atmosphere." Murusa transmits, "And we are clear. Apollo setting course. We may be out of radio range as we pass into Cybertron’s' shadow." Protofire transmits, "Primus bless your voyage!" Announcement: Discordia shouts, "The light of the ship is visible for awhile. But as it rotates and furthers its progress into space, the sound of those engines lessen and then gone. As it passes a certain point, the light show diminishes and then too, is gone." Category:Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Knight Striker's Logs Category:CC Space Launch TP